cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karl I
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff RE: TGE reverts Hello, You have recently engaged in three consecutive reverts of my edits on the article The German Empire, which were made for two reasons: first, to improve the article's quality, and second to bring the article into compliance with the soon-to-be-implemented style guidelines. Please do not continue to revert my edits; doing so will result in a warn. If you have a legitimate objection to my edits, please leave me a message on my talk page. Thank you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :For failing to attempt to discuss this matter, I give you one verbal warning per CN:VANDAL (non-blatant). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hello again, Thank you for coming to discuss the matter with me. The reason I keep moving the news template and the header image is quite simple. First, with regard to the header image (that says TGE Wiki): there is a vote underway to implement a revised Manual of Style, and it looks as if there is little chance the vote will fail. The revised MoS will seek to standardize wiki content pages - that is, pages which are not templates, user pages, or portals - in an encyclopedic manner - as this is, of course, an encyclopedia. Part of this will be removal of header images, such as the one at the top of the TGE page. The idea behind this is that real encyclopedias, and comparable online encyclopedias such as Wikipedia, do not put headers at the top of pages (with the exceptions of templates which seek to improve the wiki's content). With regard to the news template, this once again is regarding the maintenance of an encyclopedic style, as well as what I believe to be a simple improvement to the page. My idea is that, before people see what news TGE has to offer, they should know what TGE is - hence the introduction to the wiki article. I have another idea which I will test out; perhaps you will find it more acceptable than moving the news so far down the page. What if the news template was to be moved to just below the infobox on the side? I'll test it out, and you can let me know what you think. Thanks again for contacting me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Yeah, I realized that it didn't work the minute I did it :P :What I've done now is moved the "News" section to the top, just under the introduction. Does that work? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation LOL, looks doable now, and probably a pretty good spot to have it, just under the intro. Thanks :P :Alright :) I apologize for this whole dispute. My point is that it's better to discuss matters than to dispute them. Thank you for your continued contributions to the Wiki, I look forward to seeing you around. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation No apologizes needed, as I was the one at fault here.. I sincerely thought you were a member of my alliance editing things out that shouldn't be.. So my dumb error and I apologize.. And I'm glad we worked things out :) Thanks again.. And see you around.. This time I'll know it's you. xD Cheers,